


Her Alpha Mate

by SapphireKageKyuura92



Category: Bitten (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of sex, Alexa Is Mistress of Death, Alexa Leaves The Wizarding World, Always Fem Harry, Animagus Alexa, Blood and Gore, Creature Fic, Explicit Language, F/M, Floor Sex, Harry's Name Is Alexa, Hybrid Alexa, Immortal Alexa, Magically Powerful Alexa, Mates, Murder, Powerful Alexa, Romance, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Slytherin Alexa, Table Sex, Violence, Wall Sex, Werefox/Werewolf Alexa, fem harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKageKyuura92/pseuds/SapphireKageKyuura92
Summary: Alexa was so sick and tired of the lies that was made up of her life. Feeling betrayed, angry at the world she leaves the wizarding world and heads to a small town known as Bear Valley. While there she meets her mate. Will she finally get the love she's been deprived of her whole life?





	1. Betrayal and Leaving

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

This is bullshit, fucking bullshit! You know when you think you know someone, and then all of a sudden that trust and friendship you've built up is suddenly thrown back in your face? That sudden gut feeling of betrayal? Yeah that's what I felt right now. I felt betrayal, I felt rage, I felt sadness. No I shouldn't be feeling sadness, not for those fuckers.

I was so pissed, my magic was raging, slashing at everything it touched. Hearing the wooden end table that I've managed to have fit beside my fucked up bed, smashed into splinters, and the body mirror that I had in the corner of my room smashed. The walls cracked under the pressure of my magic, the window broke, pieces of glass falling to the wooden floor. 

Hedwig, the most beautiful owl I owned hooted in alarm, most likely not expecting the onslaught of my magic. I pulled my magic in, sealing it up tight so it didn't get out of control again. I've always had control, control was the one thing I had going for me. But when I get angry, that control goes out the window and things get broken. I wasn't in the least sad about the amount of damage done to my already shitty room.

I looked down to the parchment that was in my hand still, crushed in my fist. I loosened my hand, straightening the parchment to read over the words again. My whole life had been a lie. My name wasn't what I thought it was, my birthday wasn't what I thought it was either, my parents weren't who I thought they were. My life was so fucked up it wasn't even funny. And to think my fate was sealed the moment a fake prophecy was created. 

**Fake Certificate**

 

**Name: Harriet Jaelyn Potter**

**Parents: James Charleus Potter and Lily Miya Potter nee Evans**

**Godparents: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin**

**Aunts/Uncles: Petunia Lyn Dursley and Vernon Albert Dursley**

**Cousins: Dudley Richard Dursley**

**Hair Colour: Dark Brown**

**Eye Colour: AK Green**

**Mates: None**

**Creature Inheritance: None**

**Magical Core: Light**

**Birthday: July 31st 1980**

 

**Real Certificate**

**Name: Alexa Janine Potter-Black-Peverell-Lupin-Riddle**

**Parents: James Charleus Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle**

**Blood Adopted by: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin**

**Birthday: July 1st 1980**

**Hair Colour: Black**

**Eye Colour: AK Green**

**Godparents: Sirius Black, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin**

**Aunts/Uncles: Sirius Black(blood adopted), Remus Lupin(blood adopted), Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black(blood adopted), Narcissa Black Malfoy(blood adopted), Lucius Malfoy(blood adopted)**

**Cousins: Draco Malfoy, Teddy Lupin**

**Creature Inheritance: Werefox/Werewolf/Witch (Hybrid)**

**Magical Core: White-Gold (Merlin)**

**Mates: Jeremy Danvers (Located Within Bear Valley, Stone Haven)**

I was shocked, so shocked that I dropped the parchment on the wooden floor. My father or technically speaking one of my father's was Voldermort himself. Another lie. So did Dumbledore take me from the dark lord himself so that he had a weapon on the light side? If anything that alone sends me into a white hot rage. I wanted to rip something open so badly that claws slowly pushed themselves out of my fingers and into my palm drawing blood.

I winced, then looked at my hand. My nails were claws now, and claw marks were left on my hand. Within moments the wounds on my hand closed just leaving behind the blood. My eyes watched my hand rather curiously. I've always been a fast healer, but I've never actually watched the wound heal before. It was an interesting sight.

Just what was I? 

Within seconds I was packing my stuff. I had to leave, I wasn't staying in this shitty place. I ripped the lock from the cupboard that once used to be my bedroom, and pulled my trunk out. I shrunk it, putting it in my front pocket, then I grabbed my wands(the elder wand included), into my holsters that I strapped to my thighs. 

I then left the Dursley's home, and apparated to The Leaky Cauldron. I walked into the place like I owned it(which thank god I didn't), and tapped the bricks on the wall in the pattern I've burned into my memory. I watched as the bricks pulled apart revealing an alley. I walked into the alley, hearing the bricks closing behind me and continued walking until I came to a white and gold building known as Gringotts. 

I walked into the building(once again like I owned it thank god I didn't), and walked up to a counter. The goblin was writing something down on parchment completely ignoring my presence. I wasn't sure if I liked how rude the goblin was being, so I cleared my throat.

When that didn't catch the goblin's attention, I decided to speak. "You do know it's rude to ignore a customer right?" 

The goblin grunted before looking up, and gave me a sneer. How rude. I'll need to talk to the manager about this as soon as I could. No wizard or witch should have to put up with such rudeness. I sneered back in return showing the goblin my obvious displeasure.

"What do you want?" the goblin asked rather rudely. Again rude. 

"I'm here to see the manager, there's some business I need to discuss with him." I said coolly, not showing how pissed I was at the obvious rudeness the goblin was displaying.

"Like everyone else, make an appointment." the goblin snapped before looking back down to his parchment.

Now I was pissed. My magic lashing out and choking the damned goblin. I smirked maliciously at the goblin, glaring at him, hearing him gasp and choke.

"Now listen here goblin, I came here to get some business done. And what do you do? You be rude to me. Now I'm going to set you straight. Point me to where the manager is or I kill you. Simple as that." I snarled my temper rearing it's head again.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch what I was doing. Some of them gasped in horror, and others just watched with wide eyes. 

"D-down the h-hall t-to your left..." the goblin managed to gasp out while being choked. 

I smirked pleased with the answer, pulling my magic back tightly again. The goblin dropped to the floor gasping desperately for air. I walked away from the goblin and walked down the hall turning to the right. Seeing the plaque that said 'Manager of Gringotts Ragnarok' I knocked. 'Come in' was heard through the door. I walked into the room closing the door behind me.

"Ragnarok, at least you have manners. One of your goblins out there at the front counters was rather rude to me. I set him straight," I said without an ounce of remorse for the goblin who I almost choked to death.

"Take a seat, Ms. Potter," Ragnarok said in a raspy voice. "I take it your not here for small talk?" He asked.

"No, I'm here to get some business done," I replied sitting in a chair in front of Ragnarok's desk.

"What can I help you with Ms. Potter?" Ragnarok asked, looking at me curiously.

"I'd like an inheritance test and a blood test. I also want the status of my vaults checked because I think someone is stealing from me." I said calmly, trying to keep my rage in.

Ragnarok nodded his head, pushing to parchments towards me and a dagger. "Seven drops of blood on each parchment."

I did just that, and words started to fill the parchments. I looked at one which happened to be the inheritance test. 

_**Name: Alexa Janine Potter-Black-Peverell-Lupin-Riddle** _

_**Creature Inheritance: Werefox/Werewolf/Witch (Hybrid)** _

_**Mates: Jeremy Danvers** _

_**Parents: James Charleus Potter(In Hiding) and Tom Marvolo Riddle(In Hiding)** _

_**Godparents: Sirius Black, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin** _

_**Magical Core: White-Gold (Merlin) 50% blocked 50% unblocked** _

_**Hair Colour: Black** _

_**Eye Colour: AK Green** _

_**Blocks or Spells:** _

_**Loyalty Spell keyed into Albus W.P.B. Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Gryffindors** _

_**Hate Potion keyed into Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Slytherins** _

_**Love Potion keyed into Ginny Weasley** _

_**Glamour** _

_**Magical Core: 50% Blocked** _

_**Creature Inheritance: 100% Unblocked** _

_**Parseltongue: 80% Blocked 20% Unblocked** _

_**Oculumency: 90% Blocked 10% Unblocked** _

_**Liglimens: 100% Blocked** _

_**Intelligence: 80% Blocked 20% Unblocked** _

_**Apparation: 100% Unblocked** _

_**Speed: 80% Blocked 20% Unblocked** _

_**Agility: 80% Blocked 20% Unblocked** _

_**Healing: 100% Unblocked** _

_**Empathy: 100% Unblocked** _

_**Telepathy: 100% Blocked** _

_**Telekinesis: 100% Blocked** _

_**Pyrokinesis: 100% Blocked** _

_**Fox Fire: 100% Blocked** _

_**Shadow Walking: 100% Blocked** _

_**Control Over Elements: 100% Blocked** _

_**Poison Claws/Fangs: 100% Blocked** _

_**Beast Form: 100% Blocked** _

_**Healing Saliva: 100% Blocked** _

 

 

As I continued to read the list of spells and blocks that were on my person, the darker my scowl became. If my glare could burn the parchment(which if my pyrokinesis wasn't blocked it would have burst in flames already.) I looked up from the parchment a scowl still on my face. 

"I want all these spells and blocks removed from my person at once. I also want my vaults checked, because I have a feeling that someone's been taking what isn't there's to take. And if galleons are missing from my vaults, then I want all money back plus interest. I also want to claim my lordships and heirships." I said as I listed the things I wanted done in that exact order.

Ragnarok nodded his head, "At once Ms. Potter, a cleansing is 100 galleons, a vault inspection is 200 galleons, and this parchment here will tell you what lordships or heirships are available for you to claim by putting seven drops of blood." Ragnarok said.

Doing as Ragnarok said, she cut the tip of her finger, watching as seven drops of blood fell on the parchment. When finished, the cut on her finger healed instantly. Words started to fill the parchment, so she read what was on it.

_**Potter (Lordship already claimed by James Charleus Potter but heirship is available)** _

_**Black (Lordship available due to Sirius Black's time in Azkaban)** _

_**Peverell (Lordship Available)** _

_**Lupin (Lordship already claimed by Remus Lupin but heirship is available)** _

_**Riddle (Lordship claimed by Tom Marvolo Riddle but heirship is available)** _

 

I smiled looking at the bold words that filled the paper. I picked up the Potter heirship ring putting it on my right middle finger. Feeling the magic accept me as Potter heir. I then picked up the Black lordship ring that had a black Grim in the middle of the ring. Putting it on my middle finger as well, and watched as the Potter and Black rings merge making a completely new ring with a Lion and a Grim in the middle of the ring. I picked up the Peverell lordship ring putting it on my middle finger, watching as it merged with the Potter and Black rings adding the elder wand(which just happened to be the crest), in the middle with the Lion and the Grim. I grabbed the Lupin heirship ring putting it on my middle finger, it merged with the others, adding a rose to the Lion, the Grim, and the elder wand. Last but not least I grabbed the Riddle heirship ring putting it on my middle finger, and two black roses that made a X was added to the crest that was now mine. 

Smiling, I looked from my hand and back to Ragnarok. "Take 100 galleons out of my vault, I'd like to get that cleansing done. And then take 200 galleons out of my vault to do the vault inspection. I also want to get that done," I said standing up, the back of my knees pushing the chair back slightly. 

Ragnarok nodded, "Follow me." He said. I followed behind him as he lead me to a room. 

In that room there were runes that covered the walls and floor, and in the middle of that room was a pool of water. There were runes that surrounded the pool. Without him telling me to I took off my clothes then stepped into the pool. There was no way I was getting my clothes wet just to do a cleansing.

Soon enough the chanting began, I started to feel pain as one by one each block and spell was removed from my body. I screamed, I know I did. The pain was almost unbearable, my blood boiling under my skin, my nails turning into claws as I clenched my hands into fists.

The water started to take on a slightly pink tint as my blood dripped from my hands. As soon as the pain came, it finally left, leaving me panting, gasping for air that I so desperately needed. My back rested against the pool's wall so I didn't fall over in exhaustion. Because god knows I wanted to pass out, my vision filled with black spots.

When my vision came back, the black spots no longer there, I climbed out of the pool. My muscles screaming in protest with the movement. Bending over I picked up my t-shirt putting it on, then grabbed my black ripped skinny jeans pulling them up my thighs. My t-shirt stuck to me as my wet bra soaked it. I was so glad that my t-shirt wasn't white or everyone would get a peep at the colour of my bra. 

Buttoning up my jeans and zipping it up, I turned to Ragnarok who was still standing there. 

"I feel so much more free now that all those blocks are gone," I said as I stretched. 

"I'm sure you do Ms. Potter," Ragnarok said with a grin. "Now let's take care of the vault inspection." 

I followed Ragnarok back to his office. He then pushed a parchment towards me that was completely blank. At least for now it was blank. I allowed one of my claws to come out, letting it cut into my hand I let seven drops of blood fall on the parchment.

Words started to fill the parchment. The more the words filled the parchment the more angrier I got. Rage started to fill me, my blood started to boil, and my heart started to pound in my chest. Growling low in my throat my eyes turning a blood red as the beast took control, my fangs seen as I clenched my teeth together.

"So Albus fucking Dumbledore has been stealing money from the day I was born. And stealing before I was born from James?! He's been paying the Dursley's to abuse me, and the Weasley's Molly, Ginny and Ron to do his dirty work and has been paying Hermione with my books!" I managed to growl out my clawed hands in tight fists. I didn't even care about the blood that was dripping to the floor.

"It would seem so Ms. Potter," Ragnarok replied with an equally angry voice. "Shall I start getting your money back now? As far as I'm concerned, no one steals from Gringotts without paying for their crimes." 

"Yes, they will be so far in debt to me, they'll be shitting out money from their assholes!" I snapped angrily.

A malicious and absolutely vicious smirk formed on Ragnarok's face. "I'll get right on it Ms. Potter," He said.

"Also is there a Gringotts out in Bear Valley? I plan on moving there after my business is done here." I asked.

"There sure is Ms. Potter, just an hour from Bear Valley actually." Ragnarok replied with a nod of his head.

I nodded my head, pleased with his answer. "I also want you to send a letter to both my father's. One to James Potter and one to Tom Marvolo Riddle as soon as possible." I ordered.

Ragnarok nodded, "Right away Ms. Potter," Ragnarok said. 

"May your gold flow and your enemies tremble." I said with a smile. I watched as Ragnarok's eyes widened.

"May your gold flow and your enemies blood spill." Ragnarok said grinning.

With that I left Ragnarok's office. I had been at Gringotts all day, dealing with all the damage that Albus fucking Dumbledore had caused. Why couldn't he leave well enough alone? Oh that's right, it's for his greater good. He wants to be the one in control, and he wants me to kill my father? Yeah not happening. I'd never kill Tom because I agreed with his cause. The wizarding world would soon vanish because dark magic needs light magic to balance it out.

I walked through Diagon Alley, going through shops as I bought all I'd need. First I bought a whole new wardrobe because there was no way I'd be wearing all of Dudley's cast off's. Once finished getting my clothes, I went to the Apothocary, grabbing any potions, and potion ingredients that I'd need. There was enough to last me three years. When done with that, I went to a pet store(the name I've forgotten), and searched through it for a new familiar.

Not finding anything that called out to me, I then heard a hiss coming from the back. I went to the back of the store where all the snakes were. I grinned as I looked at the variety of them. There were a couple of anaconda's, boa python's, vipers, cobra's, black mamba's, a few other's I didn't know the names of, and a giant as fuck basilisk.

I curled my upper lip, a hiss escaping forming into a language. /I am here to get a new familiar, I'm asking which one wishes to come with me?/

/I do mistress, it would be a great honour/ 

I looked to who hissed, seeing the basilisk lifting it's giant head as it hissed my way. I smirked because basilisk's were the most poisonous and the most dangerous of all snakes. It would seem this basilisk was a female. 

/Good/ I hissed back, letting her out of her cage. She slithered to me, her size shrinking the more she got closer to me, until she was about the size of my body. She slithered up my body until she was up on my shoulders, her tail sweeping the floor.

The shop keeper's jaw dropped seeing the basilisk on my shoulders. "Um... are you sure you want to take her? She's not very friendly, and never allows anyone to touch her." The shop keeper said.

"Yes I'm sure. How much?" I asked as I got ready to hand the shop keeper my Gringotts card.

"Don't worry about it. Call it a gift," the shop keeper said with a grin. "Anything to get her out of my shop." 

The basilisk gave an offended hiss, I chuckled. "Well then, see ya." I said before I turned on my heel and left the shop. 

/What should I name you?/ I hissed to the snake still on my shoulders.

/How about Anaya?/ the basilisk suggested. /I really like that name Mistress./ 

I smiled at the snake now named Anaya. /Alright, Anaya./ I hissed.

With that I apparated to London, to buy myself a car. There was no way that I'd be apparating to Bear Valley. I can only apparate to places I've been. Anaya hissed in displeasure at having felt like she was squeezed through a tube. 

I put a cloaking spell on Anaya so that the muggles didn't see her. I didn't want to freak out the muggles before I even had a chance to get to Bear Valley. 

I chose a black corvette camaro, since I loved camaro's. I used my card, since it can be used in muggle London and the wizarding world. It can also be used anywhere I decided to go. Once I paid for the car, I put Anaya in the back seat of my car, once I got in the driver's seat. Since I had my trunk in my front pocket and my wands on each thigh, I was good to go. All of my things were in the six compartment trunk.

Smiling, I started the engine, and drove off. Bear Valley here I come...

 


	2. Entering Bear Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa finally arrives in Bear Valley after a really long exhausting drive.

 

 

 

 

 

Seeing the sign on the side of the road that said 'Welcome To Bear Valley' on it, I sighed with relief. I was so relieved to finally be at my destination. The town was small, and I loved that about this town. As she was driving she saw another sign that said 'Stone Haven' on it, that was slightly faded along the edges of the words. 

I kept driving though; I wasn't at all concerned with who might be living at Stone Haven. It wasn't my business, soon enough I pulled up in front of an apartment building that had a sign in a window that said 'Vacant apartments available, seeking tenants.' 

I grinned, turning off my engine after I parked. I pulled my key out of the ignition, and stepped out of my car. I locked the doors, hearing a beep when the doors locked on my camaro. I then walked into the building, and knew by experience that the landlord of every apartment building always lived in apartment 1. When I finally stood in front of a door that had a gold 1 on it, I knocked on the door.

After five minutes, which I was highly annoyed by waiting five minutes just to talk to the damned landlord. The door opened revealing a guy, with messy brown hair, a goaty that matched his hair, that smelled strongly of whiskey and cigarettes. 

I tried really hard not to scrunch up my nose in disgust. It was obvious this guy had been drinking. And by the way he was stumbling at the doorway, he was also drunk. Just great...

"What do you want?" the guy asked rudely, glaring at her, most likely angry that his drinking session was cut off by a knock at the door.

"I'm here about vacant apartments," I said keeping my voice calm, trying not to show how pissed off I was at how rude the guy was being.

The guy smirked, "Of course, I'm Mr. Daniels I'm the landlord here. I'll take you to the apartments." The man now named Mr. Daniels said.

He stumbled in front of me nearly falling on his face a couple times when going up the stairs. When we got to the third floor(the building was in desperate need of a damned elevator), we walked down the hall until we got to a door that had '341', the numbers also in gold like the main floor.

He unlocked the door clumsily, after a few minutes and grumbling with a scowl on his face he finally got the door open. 

I walked into the room looking left and right as I took in the homey but classy look the apartment had. The walls were painted white, the furniture was black, and there was a flat screen tv that was nailed to the wall. The kitchen was rather large, with a stainless steel fridge, a black stove with a glass top, black counters, white linoleum tile floor, two stainless steel sinks, a black dish washer and a white smoke detector.

I moved from the kitchen, and walked into the living room. There was a dark cherry wood bookshelf, an end table in between two black reclining chairs, and a black leather couch in the shape of an L. Hard wood covered the floor with a black rug, and a wooden coffee table that sat on top of it. There was a big window, that was covered by dark blue curtains.

Moving from the living room, I walked to the bedroom, noticing there were two rooms instead of one. Not that I minded really. I looked in room 1, there was a king sized bed(there's no sheets on it because it hasn't been lived in), a walk in closet the size of a small mall. The window was covered with the same dark blue curtain that was in the living room. The wall painted white, with a dark blue boarder. Hard wood floor, and a tv nailed to the wall above a cherry wood dresser. 

In the far corner was a bookshelf, and a wooden end table beside the bed that had a black lamp with a white light shade. Smiling, I moved from room 1, to look at room 2. Room 2 looked the same as room 1, except it was a queen sized bed(with no sheets or blanket), a cherry wood dresser and bookshelf, with a walk in closet the same size as room 1's. Wood floor, with a dark blue curtain, and blue boarder. 

Moving from room 2, I went to the last room in the apartment which happened to be the bathroom. I looked in, seeing the black bath tub, with white tiles that covered the wall, linoleum tile floor, a white sink and counter, with a white mirror above the sink. 

Smiling, "I think I will take it. How much is rent a month?" I ask turning on my heel so I can look the landlord in the eyes.

"I'll make a deal. You buy the apartment and I won't ask for rent. The money that I'd ask you for is bills, such as water, electricity, internet, cable." Mr. Daniels said with a grin.

My eyes widened as he said this, buy the apartment? "Well how much is the apartment?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"$200,000." He replied with a shrug looking like it was no big deal. 

I looked at him as if I couldn't believe how cheap the damned apartment was. $200,000 was nothing to me, just pocket change really. 

"Do you take cheques?" I ask as I reach into my purse pulling out a cheque book. 

"Yeah," He said standing there waiting, his foot tapping impatiently on the floor. Which was very annoying.

I nodded and wrote the amount that I owed the man onto the cheque, then sign my signature at the bottom. I ripped it from the book, and handed it to him.

He took the cheque, "Thanks, hope you enjoy living here." He said before he walked away, stumbling as he went.

I closed the door, relieved he was gone. I pulled my trunk from my pocket un-shrinking it. I opened it soon enough the king sized bed had black silk sheets, black silk pillow cases, books filled every bookshelf I had in the apartment, except one bookshelf which was filled with every movie I've ever owned. My closet in room 1 was filled with all my clothes, so the dresser wasn't really needed. 

Shampoo, conditioner, body wash and other bathroom necessities filled the bathroom. A tooth brush, hair brush, shaving cream, a razor were all on the bathroom sink. Food filled the fridge to the brim, and dishes filled the cupboards in rapid succession. Now it really looked lived in, I smiled to myself. 

But tonight I was feeling that I wanted to eat out, I had noticed the diner. Grabbing my purse, and my keys I walked out the door and locked it behind me. Walking down the hall with a sway of my hips, I stopped at the stairway and started to slowly go down the stairs, until I reached the first floor. Then I walked down the hall again, until I reached the front door to the apartment building and walked out.

I walked across the street, where I parked my car. I unlocked the door, and got into my camaro, starting the engine, I drove off to the diner. Arriving five minutes later, I parked my car in the diner's parking lot, and got out locking the doors behind me. 

When I walked into the diner, everyone's eyes were on me. I hated attention on me, I hated it. The way they looked at me was if they saw fresh meat. It was unnerving, and frankly it pissed me off. I growled low under my breath, and took a seat at the back of the diner, away from prying eyes. 

I looked at the menu that was already on the table, and looked through it. There was a lot of good choices, when I heard the footsteps I looked up to see a waitress standing at my table.

"What can I get you?" The girl asked in a bored tone, like she didn't want to be here. 

"I'll get a coffee, cream and two sugars, and I'll have a BLT with fries on the side." I said closing the menu.

The girl sighed, nodding her head as she took the menu from my table, and walked off. I narrowed my eyes as I watched her go. Petty bitch...

Ten minutes later, the waitress came back, placing a cup of coffee in front of me, along with the BLT and fries I ordered. I smiled, and the girl walked off again without saying a word. I didn't care if she said a word or not. I then dug into my food, nearly moaning at how good the BLT was. This shit was delicious.

I listened to the whispers, some were about Stone Haven, where a man named Jeremy Danvers lived. Some said how creepy the place was, and some talked about the wolf attacks that seemed to be happening in the last month.

Now that peaked my interest, I attuned my hearing to listen in. 

"Did you hear about the wolf attacks happening in the last month? Several women, men and a child have been killed." A woman whispered to her friend.

"Yeah I heard about that! Have the police found any of the bodies yet?" The woman's friend whispered back.

"Yeah they found a woman's body up by Stone Haven, and then they found the kid's body also up by Stone Haven. Do you think that Jeremy Danvers is responsible for the killings?" The woman whispered.

"No. Jeremy might be a creepy mysterious man, but he's no serial killer." The other woman whispered back.

I stopped listening after that because the conversation switched from animal killings, to this Jeremy guy(that no one thought of as a serial killer), and then it got to shopping and all kinds of girly stuff. I hated girl talk, I always hated shopping, as it wasn't a thing I did. I'm a woman yes I know, but I don't shop like other women do. I hated attention, when most women strived and craved for attention. I wasn't very social, and hated being in groups. 

I had a few friends when I was at Hogwarts, but they turned out not to be my friends. Stealing from me? Who did they think they were? Anyways, back on track, I hated doing things that normal women do. I did house work sure, but I also built things, created masterpieces, painted in my spare time. I loved art, it was my greatest passion. And I loved music, usually playing piano or my guitar in my spare time also. I've been told once or twice that I had an amazing voice.

Finishing my food, I drank up my coffee, then went to go pay the tab. I went to the counter, seeing that same waitress behind the counter. This time she was texting on her phone, wasn't she on the job? 

I cleared my throat, putting my hand on my hip as I stared at her. She looked up at me, the obvious annoyance on her face. 

"Aren't you supposed to be, I don't fucking no, doing your job?" I snapped as I glared at her. 

The woman glared back at me with defiance, a scowl on her face. "You think I care?" The woman snapped. 

A malicious smirk formed on my face as I stared the little bitch down. "Well I can always talk to your manager and explain to him or her that you kept customers waiting, texting away on your phone." 

The woman had a look of fear on her face, "Please don't tell my manager! If I get fired I don't have another job lined up!" The woman pleaded.

Smirk still in place, "Okay I won't tell, if you actually do your job." I said as I pulled my wallet out of my purse.

The woman stumbled on her feet, as she started to ring me up. "That'll be $12.47," 

I swiped my card paying for my meal, then put my card in my wallet, put it back in my purse. I then turned on my heel and walked out of the diner. I started to walk back to my car, unlocking the door, and getting in. I drove back home, quite pleased with myself. 

Getting home, I got out, locked the doors behind me, then walked up the three flights of stairs. I swear to fucking god there needs to be a working elevator in this building. Getting to the third floor, I walked to my door, unlocking it and walked in locking it behind me.

I stayed in my apartment for the rest of the night, when it hit midnight I changed into a black silk night gown, and got into bed. I fell asleep instantly the moment my head hit the pillow.


End file.
